


Hughes's Farewell

by FMAcats



Series: FMAB Poetry Collection [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMAcats/pseuds/FMAcats
Summary: A poem that Roy finds from Hughes about moving onward after he's gone.
Relationships: Gracia Hughes/Maes Hughes, Maes Hughes & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: FMAB Poetry Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657936
Kudos: 2





	Hughes's Farewell

Don’t cry for me my friend  
Even though it’s hard  
Don’t scream with rage and anguish  
Remember who I was in the end

Tell them how much I loved them  
How my heart was always theirs  
How there’s nowhere they shall be  
That I won’t be with them, my gems

Hold her in your heart my friend  
Don’t ever let her go  
Don’t say you can without her  
Hold her to the end

Live in my memory  
Don’t ever stray away  
You’ve always had my support  
And you didn’t need to ask me

Don’t cry for me my friend  
I lived a happy life  
Absolutely no regrets  
Not even in the end


End file.
